The Adventures of Buyo
by Glimmering Stars
Summary: Poor Buyo who just wanted something to eat, suddenly finds himself trapped in the Feudal times. Kirara happens to be the first person...Kirara & Buyo!! Buyo: I'm not a coward. I'm a housecat. Kirara: I wonder if that's even worse... R
1. I only wanted something to eat

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha isn't mine, nor will it never be in any future :P

Author note:

            I know I should probably work on some of my other fics and not go and start another, but this is a one shot, so if I don't get a lot of response from it, I'll probably not continue ^_^  So, if you do like it, you better review!!  I think this is an original ideal, but if it isn't , I'm really sorry for claiming that!!

Anyway, this story features Buyo, the wonderful cat that is both lazy and fat, yet can be so incredibly funny and cool at the same time, hehe.  I am going to say that he is a male, though I sorta forgot if he was a boy or girl…hey, Inuyasha didn't center around this cat ^_^  Also, Kirara is a girl, and again I wasn't sure exactly what sex she was, but in this she is a FEMALE  and Buyo, for the last time, is a MALE.  I am sure we can all guess whose the couple going to be in this story ^_^  

THE MAIN CAST

Buyo:  This little cat knows absolutely nothing beyond the comfort of his home.  He is at the pinnacle of domestication when he suddenly finds himself thrown in the wilderness.

Kirara:  A girl youkai cat-like creature who can most definitely take care of herself and is much wilder than Buyo (Obviously)

Okay, so let the randomness begin!!

            Buyo rubbed his head against the chair his human was sitting in, wondering with some impatience why no one had the sense to feed him.  The human girl, Kagome, use to take care of him, but lately, she seemed to be given very little thought to him.  In fact, she seemed to be more away than at home, and though it was below his interest to know exactly where she frolicked off to constantly, it did upset him that now her grandpa fed him.  The other two humans in the household had elected the strange old man to do the job, and the geezer had decided to start Buyo on a diet.

Buyo did not like diets.  In fact, he hated them with a burning passion that was only countered by his hatred of water and of dirty places.  He was after all a cat and he prided himself on his cleanliness.  

Can't you see how hungry I am!  He meowed at his human, who just looked down at him absently and scratched him behind his ears.  I don't want to be petted!  I want food!  He sighed, wishing that humans had the sense to notice that a hungry cat wasn't a happy cat.   Deciding that it was a lost cause to try to get any food from Kagome while she was 'studying'—he wasn't sure quite what that was, but she grumbled about it often enough that he assumed it was as bad as not getting fed—and padded into the next room where Kagome's overly large backpack sat open in the middle of the floor.

He sniffed it gingerly, his ears pricking up as the smell of food coming from it awoke what little adventure instincts he had left.  Carefully raising himself to look into the bag, the smell only increased.  Without questioning his luck, he jumped into the bag, determined to get at the food.

"No!!! I'm going to be late!!"  Kagome's voice came from the other room.  Buyo sat up from inside the bag, his ears twitching from the sudden sound.  Suddenly, the ground under him shifted and the light that had been flickering from the top of Kagome's backpack closed.  Buyo was too busy trying to get a grip on the suddenly unstable surface beneath him to properly react.  What are you doing?  He meowed loudly.  Let me out right now!!  The bouncing didn't stop.  And why did you have to place all this food in these strange containers!!

Kagome ran out of the house, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't going to be too mad at her for being a few hours late.  She thought she heard a noise from behind her, but then ignored it, figuring that it was probably her family saying good bye to her.  She flung open the doors of the shrine, stopping in surprise when finding her Grandfather standing in front of the well.  "Do you need anything before I go?"  She asked, already swinging one of her legs over the side of the well.

"Does arbitrary fertinous sound like a real sickness to you?"  He asked her.

"Don't tell me I have that now?  Can't you just say that I died?  That'd be much more believable."  Kagome moaned.

"But it is my duty to make sure that your secret isn't found out."  He said solemnly.  Kagome sighed, turning around as she heard a muffled meow from somewhere in the shrine.

"You enjoy your duty too much, you know?"  She said, and got herself ready to jump down the well.  "Oh, I think I let Buyo out.  He's probably hiding somewhere in the shrine."  With that, she let go of the sides and let herself fall into the depths, the familiar sensation of traveling back in time coming over her.

She felt the ground solidify below her and looked up, seeing Inuyasha looking down at her with a scowl.  "You're late!"  He called to her, then jumped down and took her bag.

"Sorry, but I can't stop living my life at home too."  She snapped back at him, but couldn't hide the smile that was already forming across her lips.  She really had missed Inuyasha while she was gone—he had actually let her stay a week this time, since it was his time of the month and they wouldn't be hunting for the shikon no tama anyway.  "How is everyone?"  She asked, climbing up while Inuyasha easily leapt out of the well, still carrying her bag.

"Heh, they all miss you, but their good."  Inuyasha sniffed the bag, his nose scrunching up.  "What did you bring this time?  It smells funny."

"Oh, I brought some food from my time, since I know you all like it so much."  Kagome said absentmindedly.  

"Kaaaagoooomeee!!!"  A loud voice yelled from the distance, and she wasn't too surprised to see Shippou running toward her.  Inuyasha set down the bag, looking annoyed as the fox leaped into her arms.  "Kagome!!  I missed you!"  The kitsune cried.

"I missed you to Shippou."  She told him promptly, giving him a hug.  "Where are Sango and Miroku?" 

"They're back with Kaede, waiting for you."  He told her.  Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who had already picked up her pack again.  She noticed that it was open now and frowned at him.

"You didn't sneak any of the food did you?  That's for everyone."  She told him.  Shippou glared at Inuyasha.

"You better not have eaten my portions, or I'm going to bite you!"  He threatened.

"I didn't touch the damn food!"  Inuyasha cried.

"Sure you didn't."  Kagome shrugged, not wanting to get in a fight with him already.  She smiled, then said, "Well, lets get back," as she walked towards Kaede's home.  It was good being back in the Feudal times.

Buyo had no idea what was going on, but once the ground stopped shaking, he squeezed out of the bag, opening up as he got through.  For the first time, he was somewhat glad of the diet that the old human had forced him to go on—he was actually a lot skinnier that he once was.  Without looking back, he fled from the repulsive object, deciding that Kagome was crazy to carry around such a dangerous thing.  What if it swallowed her too?  Maybe that's where she was when she disappeared…trapped within that horrible bag.

After a few minutes of flight, he stopped running, panting as he realized how out of shape he was.  For the first time, he took a minute to look around his surroundings.  He seemed to be in a giant backyard, but there were no humans in sight.  Buyo didn't smell the gas fumes those loud vehicles made as they passed by his house, or could hear them for that matter.  What really bugged him was that he couldn't smell any of his humans.

Wait…he did smell Kagome, only it seemed to be in the distance.  She'll know what to make of this.  He decided.  With that thought in mind, he set a lazy place after her, figuring that he could always track her if she decided to move.  If he ran around like a dog following its master, it would seem like he was actually trying to find her.  This way, he could just pretend to bump into her.  It was the cat way to do things.

After a long time of walking, he sensed that something following.  Wearily looking around, he wondered what he should do.  Suddenly, out of the trees broke a giant creature, cream colored with a large black diamond spot in the middle of its head.  Its eyes were a crimson red and it looked nearly cat like—if it hadn't of been nearly five cats taller than him.  

Not knowing what else to do, Buyo hissed loudly, his fur ruffling up to try to make himself look at least a little bit of a bigger menace.  Don't hurt me!  He cried, sort of ruining the effect, but he decided to forgive himself since he wasn't use to these sorts of situations.  The creature looked at him, then suddenly disappeared.

Buyo looked in surprise at the space where the terrifying creature had once occupied, then realized its scent hadn't diminished.

Who are you? A voice asked him.  Buyo lowered his head, realizing that another creature, very similar to the first except that it was proper cat size and a lot less intimidating, was standing in the same spot where the other one had vanished.  

Buyo.  He answered, a little shocked by the circumstances.  What are you?  He asked instantly, knowing that whatever she was, she was definitely not a cat, or a dog, or any other animals that he had ever smelled before.

I'm Kirara, a youkai of course.  The creature told him.  It's sort of stupid for you to be coming out at night when other, hungry youkai are just waking up. She looked at him curiously.  Why are you here?  I know that I've never smelled you before.

Buyo sighed.  I have no idea where here is and some terrible bag monster brought me to this place.  I'm trying to find Kagome since she must've gotten trapped here too.

Kagome?  Kirara's eyes flickered.  She must be your human, right?  

You know her too?  He asked, a little surprised.

Of course.  My human, Sango is good friends with her. The youkai told him.  A sudden wind carried an unknown scent to them both.  Buyo looked around, frightened by the smell.  A large crash sounded from in front of them.

Damn, a youkai!  Kirara swore, and suddenly transformed into the same creature she was before.  Jump on my back!  She told him, and Buyo, who didn't have any better idea of what he should do, did as she said, trying his best to hold on without using his claws as she leapt into the air.  I don't want to lead it back to where my friends are, even if they could take care of him easily.  She murmured, half to herself and half explaining on why they were moving away from Kagome's scent.

You can fly? Buyo asked, seeing how high they were up in the air. 

Kirara laughed.  Of course I can fly. She said, then her laughter stopped as a dark shadow grew above them.

I don't think you're the only one who can.

I know, it's somewhat short, but I will write more if people like it ^_^  I hope it's unique enough for all of ya'll!!  Anyway, the main couple is, of course, going to be good ole Buyo and Kirara, but there will also be some M/S  and I/K hehe.

Please review!!!


	2. and only got litter

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha ^_^

Author note:

            I hope all of ya'll liked the first chapter hehe ;P  Anyway, again, this is a one shot, so I need REVIEWS to help me get out the next chapter ^_^  

An original character is added in this chapter, just someone to add some problems for little Buyo and Kirara.    
  
New Member:  
  


Samni:  A Miko trying her best to be a witch.  She isn't completely reliable and messes up most of her spells.  Currently working on perfecting a potion that'll let her speak to animals ^_^

So, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of The Adventures of Buyo!! 

Buyo tried to get a good look at whatever it was that was above him, but all he could make out was that it had wings and was large.  He tried to think of anything that big that could fly, but all his mind brought to him was a giant bird.  That didn't help much with his hunger.

What are we going to do?  He asked to Kirara, was growling softly under her breath.  

I'm going to have to fight it, of course.  She said, angling towards the ground.  When I say when, jump!  She shouted over to him.

Okay.  He positioned himself, ready for her command.  

Now!!  She cried.

But it's still so high…  Buyo looked doubtfully at the distance, realizing that the farthest he ever had to jump was from the refrigerator to the ground.  This was easily twice that.

If you don't jump, I'm going to throw you off!  She hissed at him, and, he, deciding not to risk that threat, jumped, landing hard onto his feet.  He instantly twisted his head up, seeing Kirara flip in the air to land on top of the strange creature.  Her weight sent the creature tumbling with a loud squawking sound onto the ground, several meters away from where Buyo had landed.

He was fascinated when she leapt off the beast, her large teeth bared and her claws extended.  She sure can fight.  He said to himself as she launched herself at the creature, her teeth and claws sinking deep into the unsuspecting predator turned prey.

The creature shook free of  Kirara's grasp, and ran into the woods, making a strange sound that sounded sort of like a honk and a hiss.  Whatever it was, it had to be a sign of surrender, since Kirara didn't follow it.  She looked over at Buyo, and a second later, she transformed back into her smaller self, panting and covered with blood that wasn't her own.  See, this is why night is dangerous.  She told him, and Buyo readily agreed. He could see why now that his humans chose to sleep through this dangerous hour, instead of partly into the day as he did.  Nights were something best to be avoided.

He padded over to her.  Thank you.  He told her, giving the side of her face a quick lick.  She looked a little surprised by this, which made him question if it was the right thing to do.  After all, she said she was a youkai, and maybe they didn't thank each other that way.  Should I not have done that?  He asked her, his embarrassment already rising.

Oh, no you're fine—I just been with humanoid people way to long.  She reassured him.  You're welcome.  He beamed at her, glad that he hadn't done anything stupid.  She looked at her fur, then with a sigh began cleaning it with the smooth strokes of her tongue.

Is it safe to be here out in the open like this?  Buyo asked, realizing that the small clearing was surrounded by thick trees that could be hiding any numbers of giant creatures that could fly and eat him.  

Safe for me, but I don't know about you.  She snickered, still cleaning furiously at her side.

Don't say that!  His eyes widened with terror.  He'd already seen way too much of this 'night' than he had ever wanted to, and was already regretting ever going near the cat eating bag.

Okay, if you're going to be a chicken, then lets find some place to hide.  She looked at the sky.  It's getting late anyway, so I can always return tomorrow.  By that time I should have my fur all cleaned up, and then Sango won't have to worry about me.  She decided, then began her way back into the forest, Buyo close behind.

That's a good idea, but I'm not a chicken.  He told her.  I'm just a housecat.

I wonder if that's even worst.  She laughed at his reaction.  Don't take me too seriously.  After a while of walking in silence, she found a small hole at the base of tree.  Inside it was just wide enough for three cats to lay down comfortable, making it even roomier with just two.  She settled down and once again began to work on her coat.  Buyo joined her, but then sat up, realizing just how hungry he was.

You wouldn't have something to eat with you, would you? He asked hopefully.

Nope, but you can always go out and catch yourself something.  Kirara told him.

Out there?  In the night?  Buyo scrunched up his nose.  I think I'd rather be here where its safe.  He plopped down again, with a determined look on his face, while Kirara continued her work.  Do you want me to help you?  He asked her, deciding that had to be the polite thing, since she had saved his life several times tonight.

She paused to look up at him, her fur, if it was possible, seeming to become a shade darker.  No.  Kirara then continued licking her side.  

After awhile, Buyo began to feel sleep pulling at his eyes.  He laid his head down and soon drifted off, happily dreaming of cat nip and mice that didn't move.

Samni tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her youkai friend to return.  She had specifically told him to bring back any small creature that couldn't speak the human language, a rather simple task if she did say so herself.  Yet it had already been several days without any signs of his return.  

Samni lived in the middle of a thick forest that she enjoyed changing constantly to befuddle any strangers coming by.  She wasn't any normal girl; when she was only seven the people in her village had discovered that she held strong Miko powers, ones especially tuned to nature.  After that, she was overrun with invitations to become protectors of villages, shrines, or of anything else that might be in need of protecting.  What really made her odd though was by the age of fifteen, she decided she didn't want to be the protector of anything, and took to the forest to become a witch.

Many people would question her judgment on deciding on that profession, especially since it would have been much easier to simply be a Miko, which sounded so much nicer than being a witch.  She however, believed that being a witch would prove to be much more interesting, since that meant she could explore the extent of her powers without having to worry about other people.  Besides, being a witch made her feel as though she was destined to do something great.

A loud knock on the door awoke her from her thoughts, and she quickly scrambled to open it, tripping over several books on the floor.  Her youkai tumbled inside, squawking loudly in pain.  "What's wrong?"  She asked it, but then noticed the wounds along its side.  "You were attacked?  By who?"  She demanded.  Images flew into her mind, of a large, cat-like youkai creature attacking him, and of just an ordinary cat sitting off in the distance.  "It's okay, you did a good job."  She reassured him, then waved her hands over the youkai, chanting a simple healing spell.

Within moments, his wounds were healed, although he would be feeling sore for a couple of days.  "Don't you worry."  She patted him on his head.  "You found me just what I needed.  How could you have known that little kitty there could turn so big?"  He squawked at her impatiently as he sent images to her of what the youkai did to him over and over, finally making her throw her hands up in defeat.  "Fine, I'll use them after getting revenge for what they did to you, alright?"  She sighed, wondering why he had to be such a baby about everything.  

She sat on the only chair in her home, trying to think of something that could prove to be interesting, and still extract some revenge without killing the specimens she found.  A sparkle grew from her eyes as an idea formed.  Samni stood up, walked over to the cabinet, and pulled open the door, revealing many vials of different spell material.  She chose a dark vial labeled water and carefully opened its stopper as she concentrated on the two cats from earlier.  Making sure that two were firmly implanted in her mind, she closed her eyes, feeling the magic swirled lazily around her.  Samni poured the vial upside down, sending the magic exploding outward to do the task she had set it out to do.  'Heh, this'll send them to some place entirely surrounded by water,'  She thought to herself.  'And everyone knows that cats don't like to get wet!'  She cackled, a sound that didn't quite fit with her since she still was so young, and took a step, looking down as she felt something crunch underneath her feet.  Her face contorting with rage as she turned to the youkai, who was still lying next to the open door.  "I told you to stop filling all my vials with sand!!"

Buyo yawned heavily as he finally woke up, stretching his legs to un-kink all the extra muscles he had to use yesterday.  Kirara was curled in a tight ball, sound asleep.  Her fur was back to its creamy perfection, with no trace of the blood from the night before.  Light was filtering into the small hole, evidence that the big glowing thing in the sky must've finally conquered the night.  Since Kirara hadn't mentioned that day was as dangerous as night, he crept outside, figuring that it must be safe.  

What he wasn't prepared for was the sight and smells that greeted him.

Deciding that he must be having delusions from hunger, he padded back inside the hole, sat down for several moments to wash one of his paws until it was a satisfactory clean, then turned around to try his luck again.  The same sight as before greeted him.  Instead of the lush vegetation and the bold colors of the forest, all he could see for miles around was stuff very similar to what his humans put in his litter box.  

Deciding to closer examine his strange finds, he sniffed the ground a few times, and then walked around the tree, seeing that the endless pale brown stretched for miles all around it.  The tree now looked very green and out of place in this new surrounding.  He expertly used one of his paws to claw at the ground, finding it crumble to the touch.  After all of this careful examination, he had come to a conclusion.  

I am definitely in a very large litter box.  

He then strolled back into the hole and laid down, preparing to tell Kirara what he had discovered after she woke up.  Cats should always be able to sleep however long they wanted too, unless it was a matter of utmost importance.  Since he doubted the litter was going to be going anywhere anytime soon, and even though it was odd, it wasn't like it was going to eat him or anything, he decided it simply didn't qualify

Kagome opened her eyes, hearing the sounds of someone getting up and pulling the hangings of the door to look outside.  The brightness of the new day temporary blinded her as she sat up and yawned.  Shippou was lying close beside her, his face still peacefully dreaming whatever it was little foxes dreamed.  Inuyasha was no where in sight, probably already awake and sitting on the roof or some other spot keeping watch.  Miroku was also up, though he was sitting lazily in a corner, looking curiously over at the door, where Sango was looking out of.  She was biting her lips, looking somewhat worried about something.

"What's wrong Sango?"  Kagome asked.

"I thought Kirara would be back by now."  She said, then let the door swing back shut.

"Don't worry—Kirara should be able to take care of herself."  Kagome told her wryly, thinking about their strong friend.

"Besides, she's been gone longer than this before."  Miroku commented, standing up.  "However, if it truly grieves you, I am always happy to be here to comfort you in you time of need…"  He smiled innocently at her, which was only received by two glares thrown his way.  

"I just didn't think that she would miss getting to eat some of the food that Kagome brought."  Sango said, gesturing to the empty food containers sprawled out around the room. 

"Keh, it's her lost."  A loud voice said from outside.  

"And you're gain, right?"  Kagome asked, knowing that Inuyasha had readily eaten the portion she had brought for Kirara.

"She should have been here if she wanted any."  Inuyasha said defensively.  

"Hey, why don't we go look for her?"  Kagome suggested to Inuyasha, walking outside where he was sitting on top of the roof.

"Why not?"  He leapt down and Kagome jumped onto his back.

"We'll be back!!" 

Nearly at the verge of falling asleep again—he normally slept through mornings when at home—he snapped his eyes open as he heard Kirara stir herself awake.  I guess we should get back now.  She yawned towards him as he sat up.  

I think that could be a problem.  Buyo felt pretty excited about sharing his discovery to her.  After all, it was rare that he found anything out first, and the giant litter box was something that just needed to be shared.  We aren't in a forest any more!  He jumped to his feet, and hurried her outside.  See?  He said proudly.  We are in some kind of-

Desert!  Kirara cut him off.  

Dessert?  Buyo thought hard, the only dessert that he knew of was the stuff that his humans ate after their dinner.  It was often really sweet and sometimes Kagome would give him some of hers.  I don't think this is edible.  He looked at the ground, concerned that all his careful examination had been wrong.

It shouldn't be.  Kirara laughed at him.  A desert is a large area of sand.

Do lots of trees turn into sand when it becomes morning?  Buyo asked her.  She didn't seem to know how to respond to that question, so just gave him an are-you-out-of-your-mind-look.  

No.  She stated firmly.  I have absolutely no idea where we are either.  That tree might have been cursed by something that made us be transported here, but either way I don't' give much of a damn.  Kirara growled and suddenly grew into her more dangerous form.  Lets get out of here!  Buyo jumped onto her back and she took to the sky.

Okay, watcha think?  I hope you liked it ^_^  I see Buyo as a very sheltered cat who knows nearly nothing about the outside world, so he trys to make sense of it in his own, Buyo logic way ^_^

Please review and give me some feedback—ideas are also appreciated!!

Review!!


End file.
